


The Price of Allegiance

by Glorfindel



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorfindel/pseuds/Glorfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruman has to pay a harsh price for his loyalty to Sauron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Allegiance

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble.

Sauron strode through the deserted hall; the ghosts of his former victims echoing in the silent ether. He felt victorious. The prize beyond him, hung upside down over a slow fire, pins jammed under fingernails and whip marks over the milk-white body.

 

“Saruman, now I have your allegiance I will let you go.” Sauron pushed his finger into the wizard’s eye.

 

Saruman screamed. Sauron held the fëa of the eye in his palm. “One day I will mount this atop a tower to spy on Middle-earth. Others will think it is my eye, but it will be yours. How delicious.”


End file.
